Not Quite a Midnight Kiss
by Addicted-To-Sugar-Quills
Summary: She accepted his outstretched arm, laughing as he pulled her into a dance, twirling and waltzing around the room like it's still the last few minutes of 1979, like there still young and in love and nothings going to break them apart. Sirius/Hestia.


**Not Quite a Midnight Kiss**

A/N – A bit late for new year, oh well, I hope you enjoy it anyway. This is my first Sirius/Hestia fic even though there practically my OTP and I have loved them since I joined the site. I hope you like them too :)

**New Year's Eve 1995 10:30pm**

Hestia arrived at number twelve Grimauld Place at ten thirty, customary bottle of firewhiskey held under one arm. The party's not exactly started, but then again there wasn't exactly a party in the first place, just tradition. A very old tradition, that she wasn't even sure was being observed anymore. The door is opened by a surprisingly sober Sirius Black who grinned as she shoved the bottle into his outstretched arms, "Nice to see we're not the only ones with long memories Jones," he said lazily, pecking her on the cheek as he gestured for her to follow him into the hallway.

"Azkaban didn't strip you of your amazingly witty banter then Black?" she replied sarcastically, looking around at his half-arsed attempts at decorating.

He shot her an obnoxious grin, "Evidently not."

Remus is sitting at the kitchen table sifting through a box of old photographs, "Remember this Hest?" he asked her, holding up a picture of seven people – the three of them, Lily, James, Frank and Alice- sitting on a large picnic blanket at the top of what appears to be a large hill. All of them are wearing thick coats and Gryffindor scarfs, arms draped around each other's shoulders as they watch the fireworks going off in the distance, illuminating the sky with showers of white, blue and red.

"Of course!" she replied, a smile tugging at the edge of her mouth, "New year's eve 1979 – that was a good day."

"It was, wasn't it?" Sirius agreed, flicking his wand and sending three glasses, full to the brim with firewhiskey, soaring over to the table.

"You brought me flowers," Hestia suddenly recalled, looking directly at Sirius, "And Frank got hopelessly drunk; you two had to practically carry him home."

Remus smirked, "He was a damned sight heavier than he looked." He said.

"You're not half wrong." Sirius agreed laughing, "Hey, do you remember how Lily charmed the fireworks to read 1980."

"Yep" Hestia agreed, "And Alice went all Auror-y on her, told her it was a breach of magical security or something."

"It was as if she thought we cared about rules," Sirius said, an injured expression on his face, "we soon set her straight of course."

"And that," Hestia laughed, pointing at a long scar running from Sirius' shoulder to his elbow, "Is how you got that scar."

Sirius grinned, "What can I say?" he said taking another sip from his glass, "Pregnant woman are mental!"

Just over an hour and far too many drinks later Remus slumped forward, asleep on the kitchen table. "He never could hold his drink" Sirius smirked, poking his friend with the blunt end of a fork.

"No," Hestia agreed smiling, twiddling the dial of the wireless that sat on top of the kitchen counter, she checked her watch, "Ten minutes to the bells." She added as a crackly old number began playing on the radio.

"Hey!" Sirius grinned, "They're playing our song"

"Your right." She agreed, accepting his outstretched arm and laughing as he pulled her into a dance, twirling, waltzing around the room like it's still the last few minutes of 1979, like there still young and in love and nothing's going to break them apart.

Suddenly and all to soon the song finishes and the presenters voice comes back over the airwaves, "This is it folks, thirty seconds to go, grab that special someone, listen out for the sound of Big Ben and the blast of Mons Meg, and help us bring in the new year in style…

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Happy New Year!"

It would have been so easy for them to kiss. So simple, all it would have taken was her to lean forward and him to brush his lips against hers, but they're Sirius Black and Hestia Jones and they won't, can't, start this again. Not now, not ever.

If you were wondering Mons Meg is the canon they fire from the top of Edinburgh castle on Hogmanay and at one o' clock everyday – It's also known as the one o' clock gun.


End file.
